poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue: Emperor Optimus and Sunvix
This is how the prologue goes in Bumblebee's Bot Force. incorparated presents, a Ryantransformer017 film, in association with Transformersprimefan Productions, Hasbro, BBC, Disney, LEGO, Naughty Dog and Cartoon Network title Garfield's Pet Force appears Ryan F-Freeman: No, no, no. This won't do. removes the word Garfield's and replaces it with Bumblebee's Ryan F-Freeman: Emmet! Can you use your jackhammer on the word Pet? does and carves into the word Bot Emmet: Perfect. You think we can help Bumblebee in this film? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm mentioned but my General counterpart appears. Emmet: Ok. He can help. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Now be quiet. Emmet: Ok. I can help too.the viewers Enjoy the movie: Bumblebee's Bot Force! lasers zap the title and it explodes into pieces. Later, a warship flies through space Emmet: Ok. That's how the story starts. Finn from Star Wars: The Force Awakens Hi, Finn. What are we doing in this ship? Finn: We're two characters in a comic. Emmet: We're in a comic? Awesome! ship flies towards some signposts. One says "Equestron" and the other says "Cyquestria" Emmet: We need to find some one.Kylo Ren Excuse me. Can you tell me and Finn where is Sunset Shimmer? Kylo Ren: She appears later on. Finn: Ok. Who is the commander of this ship? Kylo Ren: Sunvix, Sunset's supervillain counterpart. Emmet: I have no idea who Sunvix is but she sounds awesome. You must be Sir Daniel's counterpart of you, Kylo Ren. Can you take the mask off? Ren nods and puts his hands on his helmet. The faceplate moves up and he removes it reveling himself to be Sir Kylo Ren Emmet: You're a knight for Sunvix? Sir Kylo Ren: No, Emmet. I'm actually a knight for Emperor Optimus. Finn: Cool. Emmet: We should go find Sunvix and introduce me and Finn. Kylo Ren leaves and the ship heads to Cyquestria. On the planet, Captain Cody flies Scientist Sci-Twi to Emperor Optumus' Castle. Inside General Ryan: What a lovely day, Master Matau. Master Matau: Indeed, General Ryan. General Ryan: Did Master Xehanort give you his outfit, Matau? Master Matau: No. I made it. Sci-Twi enters Master Matau: Sci-Twi. What's new you invented? Scientist Sci-Twi: You're about to find out. Emperor Optimus Greetings, your majesty. Emperor Optimus: Hello, Scientist Sci-Twi. Master Matau: I hope Sir Kylo Ren is here. Oh, Jessie the Clever. Jessie the Clever: Yes? Master Matau: You do know where Sir Kylo Ren is? Jessie the Clever: Why yes. He's outside guarding the castle. Master Matau: Ok. I hope I'll get to see Finn and the Specail. in Sunvix's warship. Emmet and Finn finds Sunset Shimmer on the bridge Emmet: Hello, Sunset. I'm Emmet from The LEGO Movie and this is Finn the traitor of the First Order. turns to see Emmet and Finn Sunvix: Why do you call me that name, Specail? Emmet: Whoa! Finn: Emmet's the Specail? Emmet: Look at the prophecy in my movie, Finn. Sunvix: I know what you mean.a button and a holographic projection of Vitruvius appears Vitruvius: One day a talented lass or fellow, a Specail one with face of yellow, will make the Piece of Resistance found, from its hiding refuge underground. And with the noble army at the helm, this Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All this is true, because it rhymes. Emmet: Wow! You do know me. You must be Sunvix. Are you friends with Vetvix and Ryan? Sunvix: Indeed. Emmet: Is Snips and Snails with you? steps aside and Snails and Snips come forth wearing armor like suits Finn: Wow. Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H. Who are those, Sunvix? Sunvix: That's Co-pilot Snails and Pilot Snips. Emmet: Awesome! Can you two sing Snips and Snails in Da House? Pilot Snips: Ok, uh... Emmet. Snips and Co-pilot Snails start to beatbox they sing, Sunvix turns and sees that they are nearing Cyquestria. On the planet Captain Cody: Hello, Sir Kylo Ren. I have brought Scientist Sci-Twi to show Chancellor Crash and Emperor Optimus something. Sir Kylo Ren: She is very welcome. Please come in. Captain Cody: Ok. Ryan. I'm home. Scientist Sci-Twi: Emperor Optimus. You will not believe what I just found. The Cyber Elements of Harmony. Emperor Optimus: Cool. Captain Cody: If we have an adventure, Ryan. I brought Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Commander Hurricane, Smart Cookie, Chancellor Puddinghead and Private Pansy from Equestria with me. Scientist Sci-Twi: That's nice of you, Cody. Now, I can finally finish the invention I've been working on. Chancellor Crash: Is it true that you brought my friend Chancellor Puddinghead here, Captain Cody? Cody nods and Chancellor Piddinghead hugs Chancellor Crash Scientist Sci-Twi: Anyways, you and your adviser can come and see it. It's called the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper. Adviser Sci-Ryan: Cool, Twilight. at a button This button might activate Super-Scramble mode. Scientist Sci-Twi: Absolutely. Watch and learn. Adviser Sci-Ryan: I advise that you should let me test it. And we need a guinea pig. nods and hands the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper to Sci-Ryan Adviser Sci-Ryan: Thanks. Iago! Gandalf! and Gandalf arrive Iago: Yes? Adviser Sci-Ryan: I got something to test, Iago.the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper at Iago and Gandalf Say cheese. do and Sci-Ryan fires the Magic Switch-a-Roo Zapper at Gandalf and Iago. The flash of light happens and Gandalf has Iago's body and Iago's head is on Gandalf's body Scientist Sci-Twi: It works. Princess Platinum: This invention is remarkable, darling. nods and fires at the two mutants and they turn back into Iago and Gandalf Scientist Sci-Twi: My new invention can combine anything. What do you think, your majesty? Emperor Optimus: It's so cool. Princess Platinum: Who's the one dressed like Master Xehanort, Clover the Clever? Emperor Optimus: But its also very dangerous. Scientist Sci-Twi: I assure you, your highness. There is no need for concern. Master Matau: It's much more dangerous when this invention is in Super-Scramble mode, your highness. Emperor Optimus: My fellow master is correct. But look around you, Sci-Twi. This big royal hall seems so empty without a queen. Adviser Sci-Ryan: Ok, Ryan. What did Jafar say?Optimus Perhaps I can device a solution to this predicament of yours. Princess Platinum: Maybe Clover the Clever and I can help, Adviser Sci-Ryan. nods and bows to Princess Platinum the castle, Sunvix, Emmet and Finn arrive in the planet Finn: What is this place? Emmet: It's Cyquestria, Finn. Sunvix: You do look nice in these outfits. Flashback Emmet: C'mon, Finn. Let's get some clothes. Finn: Ok. I got my suitcase with me. Emmet:on some clothes No. No. Uh, uh. Nope. Not that. Wrong. on his construction clothes And that's it. Check. puts on Poe Dameron's cloths and the flashback ends Emmet: You know, Sunvix. Cyquestria is one of the many worlds in the comic universe there's also Marvel Comics, DC Comics, a bunch of others we don't need to mention. Look. It's Bad Cop and Sir Kylo Ren. Bad Cop: Hello, Master Builder. Who are those two? Emmet: This is Sunvix and Finn. Cop's face flips Good Cop: Hi, Sunvix. You look just like Cody's friend. Her name is Sunset Shimmer. Sunvix: That's very nice. Anyway, I'm here to see Emperor Optimus. Sir Kylo Ren: I think he's busy with something. You mind wait for a moment? nods. inside the castle, General Ryan finds his three siren friends and the Cyber-Bolts Sir Kylo Ren: Your highness. Master Matau: Yes, Sir Kylo Ren? I'm was about to read a book about the Keyblade War. Sir Kylo Ren: Some girl called Sunvix and the Special wish to speak with you. Master Matau: Ok. Commander Hurricane Help Chancellor Crash with some things, will you? Dash nods and Matau opens the door to see Emmet, Finn and Sunvix Emmet: Matau? Why you dressed like Master Xehanort? holds a sign that says "I am called Matau, Specail. I made this outfit by inspiration of Master Xehanort." Emmet: Awesome! You can join the Autobot team and help me and Finn find the Piece of Resistance. Master Matau: Ok, Emmet. I hope I'll see a hero who's band beaten Airachnid, one of the Cyberlings and the Machine Robos. Sunvix Hello. I'm Master Matau. And you are? Sunvix: I'm Sunvix. Finn: Finn here. kisses Sunvix Sunvix: That's nice, Matau. For a Keyblade Master. him Master Matau: Aww. You're so adorable and I happen to be a Keyblade master. put his hand out and a Keyblade appears in his hand Finn: Wow! Emmet: Oh my gosh. I love this. approaches Emperor Optimus and Scientist Sci-Twi gasps Adviser Ryan: Who are you? Sunvix: Sunvix. Adviser Ryan: My friend! Sunvix You came. Good thing you're not Queen Chrysalis. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan